Which Witch or wizard in my case Is Which?
by skittlesgirl99
Summary: Juliet Gaunt is an unusual Slytherin. She's ambitious and cunning like the rest, but she doesn't support the Dark Lord, and is one of the youngest members of The Order Of The Phoenix. I'm really bad at summaries, just read it. T for fighting.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, hurry up, we're going to miss the train!" I yelled down the stairs. "It's my O.W.L year and I'm the Slytherin prefect! I don't want to miss a thing!" I groaned internally when nobody replied still. "Mum!" I screamed again.

There was an answer this time. "Juliet April Gaunt, don't be so hard on your mother. Remember, I won't see her in a year." I rolled my eyes, knowing no one would see me. Steve was cool for a stepdad, but sometimes he was way too overprotective of my mother.

"Well she isn't supposed to be late either, you know. How bad would it look if the Muggle Studies teacher and her daughter showed up at Hogwarts an hour or so after the train arrived. I know I'd feel like a complete fool walking in the Great Hall with everyone staring at me!"

"Juliet", Steve started again before he was interrupted by Mum.

"No, dear, she's right. It wouldn't exactly boost either of our reputations if we missed the Hogwarts Express." I snorted a bit. It would be second year all over again, except Mum and me in the flying car instead of Ron and Harry.

"Well let's go," I said, lowering my voice considering I was closer to them, having been lugging my trunk all the way downstairs with one hand, and holding my owl, Willow's cage in the other hand. Mum nodded and gave Steve a goodbye kiss before leaving through the open doorway.

"Goodbye!" she called as I looked back to see Steve standing in the doorway, which was still open. "I'll come back for the winter holidays!"

"Are we going to do this every year?" I grumbled. Mum smirked and shrugged.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"I've been ready for ages while you and Steve said your lovey-dovey goodbyes." I then took her outstretched hand and we Disapparated. Apparation isn't fun, let me tell you that. It feels like there's something pressing down on your lungs making it hard to breathe as you spin through black nothingness, but Side-Along Apparation is the worst, because you have no idea when you're going to stop.

We landed with a little jolt in a stall in the ladies' restroom of King's Cross Station. Mum peeked out, said "Clear," and we both grabbed our bags and walked cautiously out. Mum stuck her head out of the door to the restroom and said "Clear," again, so we grabbed our bags again and headed out, trying to look as inconspicuous as one can be while carrying a large trunk and a cage with an owl in it.

I practically had to drag Willow in his cage along, for he was quite obviously trying to make himself as heavy as possible by digging his head into his body and firmly planting his feet on the floor. He never exactly liked being in there, and this was his way of brooding.

A lot of dragging and lugging afterward, we reached the platforms. "Do you have your ticket?" Mum asked. I nodded and pulled the ticket out of my Muggle jeans just to prove it. "Good," she said. I could hear her muttering the platform numbers as we walked by them. "One and two, three and four, five and six, seven and eight, and… ah! Here we are, platforms nine and ten."

We stood there and propped our carts against the wall to make ourselves look inconspicuous again. I then started to simply lean on my cart of luggage and I passed through when no Muggles were looking. I walked through a hollow brick wall until I came to the other side. I watched for Mum to do the same.

She walked past, and then headed on the train, seeing as she had to be in her compartment early. She smiled and handed the wizard standing in front of the train her ticket. She stepped in, looking back at me and smiling once before she walked further into the train, making it hard to see her, and then impossible to see her.

Usually, I would've walked onto the train without waiting for anyone, but today I had someone to meet, and I owed him one so I couldn't just bail. I looked around for the familiar red-headed Weasley prankster, but I didn't see him. I waited until there was only ten more minutes to get onto the train, but I didn't see him. I was starting to wonder if he had bailed on me.

I turned around to head onto the train, rather disappointed, when someone behind me tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around again, hoping to look to hopeful. I frowned when I saw who it was.

It was Draco Malfoy, my ex-boyfriend, as of last year when he lied to me about his father being a Death Eater or not. Draco said he wasn't. I said he was. I was willing to believe him until I had proof that he was a Death Eater after what happened in the graveyard last year. Draco opened his mouth to speak, probably going to try to make amends, but I briskly walked onto the train before he could say a thing.

I was about to head to the prefect's compartment, when I quite literally bumped into someone. I was about to mumble a sorry when I realized I recognized that someone. I raised my eyebrow. "Fred or George?" I asked just to see if he would pull one over one me.

"I'm George," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try, Dumbo, but you have a huge letter F on your shirt," I answered.

He looked down at his shirt. "Oh, yeah," he said. "I forgot about that."

I snickered. "This is why you're not in Ravenclaw," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "So where were you?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I waited for about half an hour but you never showed up so I figured you bailed. And in all due respect, you do have a reputation as I bailer."

"I do, don't I? Sorry, I was a bit late, but it's not as if we haven't seen each other at all this summer. I left Grimmauld Place just yesterday."

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something all summer and I finally got the nerve up to do it today."

"Then ask away."

"Okay I will. Juliet, will you go out with me?"

I stood there, dumbstruck for a moment, then I remembered I was supposed to answer. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if I could, but I nodded frantically.

… "_But we're not stupid; we know we're Gred and Feorge." –The Sorcerer's Stone_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it was supposed to be the Head Boy and Girl that gave the instructions, but I just realized that **_**after **_**I wrote this chapter, and I'd have to do some major changes to the chapter. So I'm aware of my mistake, and I would prefer it if you guys didn't jab me for it. But, otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**

**By the way, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Juliet would have been part of the canon and Luna and Neville would have been a canon couple as well.**

* * *

><p>I kissed my new boyfriend on the cheek. "I'll have to see you later. I'm off to the prefect's compartment." He nodded as I walked away, down the aisle, and to the compartment just before the teacher's compartment. I slid open the door. Before me were Hannah Abbot, Justin Flin-Fletchy, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, and Draco.<p>

I avoided him and sat in between Hannah and Padma. "We're still waiting for Ron and Hermione," said Padma. "Then we can work out who's patrolling which corridors when until Christmas break." I nodded. That plan sounded fair enough. I just hoped I didn't get paired with Draco, and if I did, that it would be minimally. Ron and Hermione both walked into the compartment at the same time. No one took much notice to this, but I hoped next it wouldn't seem as if they came from the same place. They sat on the other side of Hannah, and Ernie started talking first.

"Well, since the corridors need patrolling every night, I hope some of you have an idea of who you'd like to be patrolling with for the most part of this semester, because I think a list should be made to remind everyone of their prefect duties. Hannah and I can take tonight, do we have any volunteers for tomorrow?"

Hermione and Justin raised their hands, so Ernie wrote their names down. "Juliet, Padma, do you two mind taking the night after?"

"I'm fine with that," I said as Padma nodded. I was really grateful for Ernie pairing me up with Padma instead of Draco, but I was kind of wishing he paired me up with Ron instead, because all Padma and her twin sister, Parvati did was gossip, and I honestly didn't need to hear that for an hour.

"That leaves Malfoy with Ron the night after you two," said Ernie, and without asking either of them if it was okay, he wrote both their names down on the sheet. I knew they both would've said it was not okay, because Draco was glaring at Ron, and Ron's mouth was open, ready to protest. Ernie paid this no attention.

We went on for the weeks until Christmas break, and I got paired with almost everybody: Ernie, Justin, Hermione, Ron, Hannah, and Padma again. Then got paired up with them all again twice, and some I got paired up with thrice. Then we entered the final week. Hermione and Ron were paired, Padma and I were paired, Hannah and Ernie were paired, Justin and Hermione were paired, and then my heart sank. Draco and I were finally paired together.

I only had a small scowl on my face when I left the compartment, walking with Ron and Hermione to see where Harry had plopped himself down. We ended up walking to a compartment a while down, in which we found Ginny, Neville, and a girl I recognized vaguely from people calling her "Loony" Lovegood. Her real name was Luna.

"I'm starving" said Ron, as he plopped down next to Harry.

"Are you sitting with us, Juliet?" asked Harry.

"Well I suppose I'm not really welcome in Draco's cabin, am I?"

Harry chuckled a bit. "I suppose not, but tell Alyssa hello from me the next time you see her. She's not really all that bad once I realized she was just acting liked she hated us."

"Yeah, acting, that's what it was…" I trailed off. The compartment burst out laughing. Even Harry joined in, though it was him we were teasing.

"Well," Hermione started up about prefects for some reason. "There are two fifth-year prefects from each House, a boy and a girl."

"And guess who the other Slytherin prefect is?" Ron asked Harry.

"Malfoy," he practically spat out the name. "Did you get paired up with him for patrols, Juliet?" he asked me.

"Only once. Do you know who was the second choice for the Slytherin prefect?" I tried to change the subject.

"That complete cow, Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione, going along with the subject change. "How she was almost a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

Ron paid no attention to Hermione. "I bet he's going to try to make a move on you, Juliet. And you'll fall for him no matter what we do to warn you."

"Well I would hope I wouldn't fall for him again considering your brother just asked me to be his girlfriend," I snapped. But it was true, Harry and Ron had warned me not to go out with Draco, they had warned me he was a heartbreaker. They had insisted he was lying about his father. But I hadn't even heard what they were saying until last year, when his father was found in that graveyard.

"Fred asked you out?" Ron yelled, interrupting my train of thought. I nodded. "And you said yes?" he asked another stupid question.

"No, I said cupcakes!" I yelled back at him. Why were some boys just so weird?

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, finally accepting a subject change. I mouthed _Thank you,_ to him as Ron answered.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot," said Ron.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," Hermione piped in.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said Luna, her dreamy voice practically drifting through the compartment.

"Yeah, I know I did," said Ron, looking a bit surprised. He must have forgotten Luna was there. She was being rather quiet.

"She didn't enjoy it very much. She doesn't think you treated her very well because you wouldn't dance with her," Luna continued. "I don't think I'd have minded. I don't like dancing very much."

She looked back at her magazine again. Ron was confused and looked at Ginny as if she was going to explain, but she simply bit her knuckles to keep from laughing. Ron cleared his throat and brought the conversation back to prefects.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often, and we can give people punishments if they're misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something," he said dreamily.

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" Hermione snapped him back to reality.

"Yeah, right," he countered, "because Malfoy won't abuse it at all.

"So you're going to descend to his level?" she seethed.

"No, I'm just going to get his mates before he gets mine!"

"For heaven sake, Ron- "

Ron interrupted her. "I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him; he hates writing." He then proceeded to do a very accurate impression of Goyle (although I preferred to call him Gregory, as using surnames is immature). His expression became a very ugly confused, he lowered his eyebrows and mimicked writing in the air, "_I… must… not… look… a… baboon's… backside…"_

This had the whole compartment laughing again. Loony, no Luna, laughed the hardest, though. Her scream was so high-pitched that Hedwig, Harry's owl, awoke in her cage and flapped her wings, as did Willow, who was asleep before that. Crookshanks leapt up into the luggage rack. She laughed so hard her magazine fell out of her hands and onto the floor.

"That was funny!" said Luna between gasps. This sent us laughing again, what with Luna's prolonged laughter and high-pitched laughter and the ridiculous expression on Ron's face.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Baboon's… backside…" she giggled, clutching her chest.

We all watched Luna laugh for a while longer, then I directed my attention to Harry, who was looking down at the magazine I recognized as _The Quibbler_. "Can I have a look at this?" he asked Luna. She nodded, but was still looking at Ron. His eyes scanned the article.

"Anything good in there?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Of course not, _The Quibbler_'s rubbish, everyone knows that," Hermione practically seethed. Her outlook on it was quite obviously disapproving.

Luna's eyes narrowed and her voice went cold. "Excuse me, my father's the editor."

"I—", said Hermione, flushing beet red, which, by the way, was not a flattering color for her. "Oh, well… it's got some interesting… I mean, it's quite…" she tried to cover up for herself.

Luna snatched the magazine from Harry. "I'll have that back, thank you." She flipped the pages until she found a certain article and began reading it again.

And then the compartment door opened. And if it isn't Draco and his little goonies? "What?" snapped Harry before a word could escape their mouths. Draco smirked, pushing an annoying strand of light blonde, almost white hair out of his pointed face.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention. You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect…"

"Three other prefects in the room, but okay…" I muttered under my breath.

I didn't hear the rest of what he said, but I did hear Harry's excellent reply. "Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." I laughed along with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. _I've been teaching him so well…_

I could see his lip curl at the anger due to the fact he could never take an insult (though he handed them out freely and often). "Tell me, how does it feel to be second-best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Oh, good one!" I yelled. "That was funny. By the way, you're a terrible person who will probably become a pathetic Death-Eater, but, still ZING!"

"You should just shut up, Malfoy," Hermione added.

"I seemed to have touched a nerve," he said with a smirk, seemingly unaffected. It's against Slytherin rules to show that you've been hurt to a Gryffindor. I don't follow a lot of Slytherin rules, but I've always that one (for the most part, anyway). "Well," he turned to Harry, "just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging _your footsteps."

Hermione ordered him out, but I wasn't paying attention. _Dogging? _"He didn't…" I whispered to Harry.

"He did," Harry confirmed.

_Sirius, you idiot!_


End file.
